


Он идёт...

by sunny_krolock



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock





	Он идёт...

Мелодия плывет над заснувшим городом. Ласковая, как весеннее солнышко; дикая, как осенний промозглый ветер. Она окутывает островерхие и покатые крыши домов своим мягким звучанием, овивает нитями рефренов затихшие парки, роняет аккорды на усталую брусчатку площадей.   
Мелодия плывет над Веной из века в век. Обнимает старую ратушу и, зацепившись за шпиль ее, рассыпается звонкими нотами.  
Проказник летний ветер хватает их горстями и спешит, несет их бережно, старается не упустить ни одной. Несет к дверям Королевской Оперы.   
Опера вдыхает ночной воздух, вбирает в себя ясные созвучия, и там, внутри, в темноте зрительного зала, нотки вновь сплетаются в музыку.   
Оживает зрительный зал. Просыпаются обитые алым бархатом ложи, ворчит со сна партер, ослепленный вспыхнувшей люстрой. Скрипит радостно сцена.   
— Он идет!..

Легкой походкой покидает он Бурггартен и идет – бежит – по узким улочкам, пританцовывает, бормочет себе под нос: «Cоль ре соль ре соль ре соль ля до…». И его гулкие шаги, и листва придорожных деревьев, и даже шалунишка ветерок звучат, будто лучший симфонический оркестр, под рукой маэстро. Он пересекает Оперное кольцо. Он теперь окружен толпой: вот бросается к нему и подхватывает под руку любимая супружница; вот кокетливо улыбается, прикрывшись веером, его муза Алоизия; вот, напустив на себя равнодушный вид, отступает в тень граф Орсини де Розенберг. Радостно машет, приподнимаясь на носочках, его сестренка. Теснятся рядом с нею его сыновья и ученики. Лоренцо да Понте замер у ступеней Оперы. Он едва заметно кивает в знак приветствия.   
Тяжелые двери отворяются – скрипят петли: «Он идет!» Свет сотен свечей, вырвавшийся наружу, в теплую летнюю ночь, слепит глаза.   
— Поспеши, Вольфганг! – строго говорит ему отец, но он лишь задорно улыбается в ответ.  
— Он идет!.. – гудят духовые в оркестровой яме.   
В первом ряду – его друзья: старик Гайдн, аббат Штадлер, Альбрехтсбергер, Зюсмайер. На сцене Катарина Кавальери ждет команды начинать.   
— А где же ноты?! – смеется маэстро. – А и ладно! Я помню!  
Дирижерская палочка взмывает над оркестром.   
— Маэстро, вот ваши ноты.   
Бледная тень отделяется от занавеса и делает неуверенный шаг вперед. Некогда придворный капельмейстер его величества отнимает от груди измятую партитуру.  
— Le nozze di Figaro! Благодарю!  
Моцарт хватает рукопись, пробегает глазами по тактам – словно заново знакомится. Отбрасывает листы на пюпитр и взмахивает палочкой. Он импровизирует на свою же музыку, он творит на сцене во время представления, и оркестр, послушный резким движениям палочки, ни разу не ошибается.   
— Он!.. – в тени кулис бывший придворный капельмейстер закрывает лицо руками. – Я знаю каждую ноту в «Женитьбе Фигаро», но он только что разрушил весь складный строй…  
— …и создал новую историю, не менее складную, заметьте, господин Сальери.  
Леопольд Моцарт внимательно смотрит на сына, хмурится, вслушиваясь в смелые переходы, в печальные и игривые трели флейт. Бывший придворный капельмейстер переполняется его волнением, позволяет себе хоть на минуту стать причастным к действу на сцене. Прикоснуться, потянуться сердцем, а не затянутой в перчатку ладонью. Взглянуть – открыто, без масок – в глаза маэстро.   
Вот только бывший придворный капельмейстер не уверен, что решится выйти из тени кулис туда, где под светом рамп Моцарт окружен самыми близкими, самыми важным для него людьми. Можно ли ему? Приблизиться, открыть перед гением дверь. Заговорить.  
— Вы сами запрещаете себе. Вольфганг не держит на вас зла.  
Леопольд Моцарт смотрит на него участливо: не то прокурор, не то адвокат на процессе над Антонио Сальери.   
— Да-да, вам просто нравится себя мучить. Вы так вину пытаетесь искупить? Поверьте, моему сыну не интересны ни ваши жертвы, ни страдания. У него теперь есть все, что ему нужно: его музыка и покой.   
Бывший капельмейстер с тоской глядит на сцену. Чего стоила его прижизненная слава? А у ног истинных мастеров расстилается сама вечность.   
Зрители восторженно аплодируют. Надсадно гудят трубы. Маэстро ставит последний резкий росчерк – палочка замирает в воздухе и падает вниз, на сцену.   
— Это прекрасно, дорогой!  
— Вы гениальны, Вольфганг. Одно удовольствие петь.   
— Как всегда великолепно, добрый друг!   
Вольфганг оглядывается, ищет взглядом отца. Старая привычка. Бывший придворный капельмейстер узнает этот взгляд: он не раз ловил его на концертах Моцарта и не переставал задаваться вопросом, кому же он предназначен. Теперь – он улыбается – одной загадкой стало меньше.   
Леопольд сдержанно кивает. Вольфганг счастливо улыбается и идет – спешит – к ним. И тогда придворный капельмейстер понимает: его заметили.   
— Чудесный вечер, господа! Люблю старушку Оперу, здесь моя музыка оживает. Сальери! Как я рад, что вы наконец нашли время!.. Скажите, вам понравилось?  
— Маэстро… — бывший придворный капельмейстер отступает на шаг, — вы…  
— Антонио, друг мой! – Вольфганг смеется. – Оставьте речи критикам. Скажите просто: понравилось ли?  
— Да.  
— Я рад. От вас услышать одобрение почетно и справедливо. Я всегда верил в вас.   
— Моцарт!.. Позвольте взглянуть на партитуру второго акта?  
— Вот только напишу ее. Если вспомню. А сейчас прошу простить, меня зовет супруга.  
Бывший придворный капельмейстер Антонио Сальери провожает его взглядом и выдыхает: судья вынес оправдательный приговор, дело закрыто.   
За час до рассвета опустят занавес. Чудесный концерт окончен. Засыпают алые ложи, провожает гостей партер.   
Шумная толпа вытечет на улицу. Проказник ночной ветерок подхватит смешки и понесет над спящим городом. Он будет заглядывать в окна домов и шептать: «Он идет!.. Он идет спать!»  
Он пойдет по мощеным улицам Вены, по пыльным тротуарам, по трамвайным путям, бормоча под нос новую мелодию и помахивая в такт рукой. Ему на плечи ляжет предрассветная дымка. Скоро город проснется – и поплывет над ним мелодия. Его душа, его дыхание.   
— Иди. Отдыхай. И снова возвращайся. Здесь тебя ждут твои друзья. Здесь живет твоя музыка.   
Леопольд Моцарт обернется и увидит, как тают в первых солнечных лучах лица: Наннерль, Констанц, старик Гайдн и Антонио Сальери.


End file.
